


Saying I Love You

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam says he loves Steve and Steve freaks out.





	Saying I Love You

~~~~

The first time Sam says it he doesn’t even realize, the words come out unthinkingly, and seemingly of their own accord. 

Sam’s sitting at their dining table, reading a news feed when Steve says he’s going to go out and sketch some, and Sam says, “Bye. Show me what you have when you get back.” 

He goes back to reading, and a solid minute goes by before Sam raises his head and sees Steve still standing there with his mouth open, gaping at him.

Sam laughs, “What? What’s that face for?”

“You-you said it, did you mean it?  _ Do _ you mean it?” Steve asks, frantic and excited. 

“...Yeah, I meant goodbye and I wanna see your sketches when you get back.” Sam repeats, confused as to why Steve finds those words so important.

“No, no, Sam, you said, ‘Love you, bye.’” Steve explains, and his smile brightens into a grin, “Not just bye, but  _ love you _ , bye.”

“Shit. I did?” Sam asks, not able to recall even hearing the words himself.

Steve nods doggedly, “You love me?”

“Well, yeah, of course.” Sam sighs, “Guess I had to say it sometime.” 

Sam looks up just in time to see Steve dart forward and wrap him up in his arms, lifting him out of his chair to fully crush him against the super soldier’s chest. Sam laughs as Steve swings him around and holds him just this side of too tight. 

“I love you too, Sam. I didn’t know when to say it, or if I should make a big deal out of it, or just blurt it out like you did.  _ God _ , I’m so happy you said it and now-”

“Steve, weren’t you going to go sketch stuff? I’ll still be here when you get back, and then you can try crushing my lungs with your bare arms all you like, ‘kay?” Sam croaks, gasping for air when Steve immediately drops him onto his feet. 

“Sorry.” He winces, “I’ll go now.” Steve says, walking to the door and pausing in the threshold to say it again. “I love you.”

Sam smiles back, “Love you too, Steve.” And the grin Steve leaves with is almost too giddy and innocent for a grown man who’s punched Hitler in the face over 200 times.

* * *

 

‘I love you’ become Steve’s three favorite words. He loves saying them, and he loves hearing them. If it was possible to be addicted to a phrase than Steve is undoubtedly hooked. 

Sam drops his face into his palm and groans, “Steve, seriously?”

“C’mon. This mission is long — three  _ weeks,  _ Sam. So just say it alright? Like you  _ mean  _ it.” Steve emphasizes, holding his phone up again. 

Sam gives up the fight and looks into the phone’s camera with a smile, “Steve? I love you.” Then he looks above the phone to the man holding it and says, “Even if you are the biggest dork in existence.” 

Steve laughs and ends the video. “Nice improv.” 

Sam lets Steve pull him into a hug, and wraps his arms around the man's tiny waist. “I'll miss you too.” Sam whispers, and Steve pulls back to look at him excitedly, “Do you want me to record one for you?”

“No, no, I'll be fine.”

“Whatever you say, but it's a good idea.” Steve says, nuzzling his nose into Sam's neck. 

Sam smiles and wraps his arms tighter around Steve, the man he loves. 

 


End file.
